


Кроссворд

by Klodwig



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Coffee Shops, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/pseuds/Klodwig
Summary: Все чаще Леви ловил себя на мысли, что вот эти двадцать минут вписывания букв в клеточки и есть лучшие за весь его день. Двадцать минут, когда можно отвлечься от всего мира, забыть о проблемах, бессоннице, работе, сигаретах, шумных соседях и свести смысл своего существования к попыткам вспомнить, как называется наука о змеях.Своеобразный ритуал, если подумать. Такой же, как достать сигарету из пачки и щелкнуть зажигалкой.





	

— Леви?

Аккерман скрипнул зубами и как можно доброжелательнее посмотрел на сотрудников.  
Ну не гады, а? Встали у двери, улыбаются, знают же ответ наперед, а лица дово-о-ольные. Особенно у Зоэ, аж светится вся. Наверняка ставки делают, на сколько его хватит.

— Нет! — рявкнул он.  
— Ну как зна-а-аешь…

На самом деле они совсем над ним не издевались, а он на них не злился.

Эти люди составляли его круг общения уже не первый год, который не менялся с той поры, как из декрета вышла Петра, заняв последний стол в зале.  
Но все равно, когда они вернутся, в отделе опять будет царить запах дыма, подвыветренный и малозаметный человеку некурящему, но хорошо ощутимый для того, кто пытается бросить курить и тянется к никотину со страшной силой, проклиная себя за слабость и малодушие.

Как раз его случай.

Он знал, что ему грозит увеличение веса или скачки давления, снижение иммунитета или что-то еще. Впрочем, лучше бы он растолстел, это было бы проще.  
В последние дни Леви чувствовал себя больше камнем, чем человеком, был заторможенным и постоянно сонным. Мог смотреть в одну точку таблицы и пытаться понять, что ему вообще надо сделать со всеми этими числами. Мерзкий голосочек на периферии сознания сообщал, что все это легко исправить, та же Ханджи с радостью протянет ему пачку своих совершенно не женских сигарет и даже щелкнет зажигалкой.  
Мерзкий голосочек был прав, и за это Леви ненавидел его еще больше.

Бросив взгляд на часы, Леви сунул в карман телефон и ручку и вышел прочь, собираясь заменить одну пагубную привычку другой. Кофеин в любом случае лучше табака, а в общественном месте с запретом на курение точно не выйдет по привычке обрадовать себя и тем, и тем.  
Покупая на улице свежую газету, Леви в очередной раз отметил, насколько он стал нервным — едва не накричал на копающегося в мелочи продавца. Недостаток сна, избыток работы, коллеги, доводившие до белого каления обычными, будничными делами, порой даже лишними вопросами. Чтобы не покрыть их матом ни за что, он как-то незаметно приучил себя больше молчать. Стоило бы выпить в эту пятницу, но где гарантия, что он снова не сорвется? За первый срыв Леви себя все еще презирал.

Звякнул дверной колокольчик. В небольшой кофейне почти у самого офиса было немноголюдно, чисто и играла ненавязчивая музыка. Встав за девушкой в синей кофте, Леви принялся изучать пол. Небольшая очередь двигалась немного медленнее, чем обычно, но, как ни странно, никто не возмущался.  
Уже открыв рот, чтобы сделать заказ, Леви понял, почему.

У стоящего за кассой мужчины был бейдж с надписью «Эрвин», доброжелательная улыбка, заклеенный медицинским, словно едва после операции, пластырем левый глаз и подколотый правый рукав, притягивающий взгляд, как это делали все подобные вещи.

— Доброго вам дня. — Скорее всего, этот Эрвин успел привыкнуть к подобному вниманию к своему внешнему виду, поэтому только улыбнулся. — Чего желаете?  
— Кофе… черный, без сахара. — Леви поднял голову, вчитываясь в написанное мелом на доске. — Гранде… хотя нет, венти.  
— Эспрессо без сахара венти один стакан, верно? — повторил кассир.  
— Верно.  
— Ваше имя?  
— Леви.

Расплатившись, Леви взял чек и направился к столику у окна. К счастью, самим кофе занимались другие люди, с двумя руками и выдача заказов шла довольно резво — парень за стойкой только успевал называть имена. Забрав свой стакан, Аккерман наконец-то разложил на столике газету и, вооружившись ручкой, принялся решать кроссворд на последней странице, запивая из стакана с коряво написанным именем каждое вписанное слово.

**Младший офицерский чин, 6 букв.**

Кроссворд, в общем-то, и был причиной покупки этой газеты, как и предыдущей, и еще множества газет перед ними. Новостей Леви хватало и в жизни с лихвой, особенно когда Изабель, пользуясь положением старой подруги, садилась ему на уши, пересказывая, что нового в мире произошло за последние сутки. Тонкие и не очень намеки на то, что ему неинтересно, девушка игнорировала, и Леви приходилось знать, кто женился, кто умер, кто что сказал и в какой стране произошел очередной переворот.

**Защитный талисман, 6 букв.**

Все чаще Леви ловил себя на мысли, что вот эти двадцать минут вписывания букв в клеточки и есть лучшие за весь его день. Двадцать минут, когда можно отвлечься от всего мира, забыть о проблемах, бессоннице, работе, сигаретах, шумных соседях и свести смысл своего существования к попыткам вспомнить, как называется наука о змеях.  
Своеобразный ритуал, если подумать. Такой же, как достать сигарету из пачки, как щелкнуть зажигалкой…

Леви застонал и закрыл лицо руками. Ну вот опять. Кенни сейчас громко посмеялся бы и сказал, что он предупреждал, потому что он правда предупреждал, можно сказать, собственным опытом попытался отвадить его от вредной привычки, точнее, подох от рака легких, напоследок попортив малочисленному семейству Аккерманов нервы. Только вот тогда Леви плевать хотел на все его «мудрые» и не слишком речи…

Кассир, отвлекшийся от экрана, смотрел прямо на него. В выражении единственного открытого глаза было что-то, что Леви идентифицировал бы как интерес, которого он предпочел бы избежать. Допив кофе и вписав последний десяток слов, Аккерман поспешил покинуть кофейню, на ходу выбросив в мусор и стакан, и газету.

***

Если бы Леви нужно было присудить кому-нибудь медаль «за адекватность», он выбрал бы Микасу как единственную лишенную любых видимых причуд в отделе.  
Если бы была медаль «за неадекватность», её получил бы Эрен Йегер из соседнего отдела. На Эрена Йегера не действовали ни просьбы, ни угрозы, и в один прекрасный момент — Леви был уверен — он не выдержит и определенно точно выбьет ему пару зубов. Наплюет на корпоративную этику и выбьет. Причин была масса — от привычки заявляться не вовремя до срыва работы всего офиса, после того как Йегер умудрился «уронить» базу данных так, что на её восстановление ушло больше недели. Причина, почему тот еще не был уволен, была Леви неясна.

По воле случая или насмешки судьбы эти двое были помолвлены и, похоже, даже счастливы. На рабочем столе Микасы стояла рамка с их общей фотографией, а на плечи наброшен подаренный на Рождество красный палантин с кистями. Программисты заканчивали работу к пяти, и Эрен почти каждый день час вертелся на стуле рядом со столом девушки, мешая работать не только ей, но и всем остальным. Правда, к вечеру трудоспособность и так оставляла желать лучшего, с этим можно было мириться, но, когда Йегер приходил среди дня, это всегда грозило какой-нибудь локальной катастрофой.

— Микаса?

Первым делом Леви заметил громоздкие ботинки Йегера и мысленно заорал. Обувь была густо измазана грязью, словно он шел на работу по грунтовой дороге километров пять или больше, и оставляла за собой кошмарные следы.  
Петра, сидевшая за столом в углу помещения, тоже их заметила.

— Эрен-Эрен-Эрен, — запричитала она, предчувствуя бурю.  
— А… — парень открыл рот.

Будь они военной организацией, Леви заставил бы его отмывать пол на всех этажах. А потом бегать вокруг здания, пока не упадет от усталости. Может, еще что-то придумал бы, но, к сожалению, это была обычная, не военизированная строительная компания, а он в ней — начальник отдела «D», к которому Йегер не имел прямого отношения, поэтому Леви только встал, взял пиджак и, перебросив его через руку, вышел прочь, переступая пятна грязи.  
Если люди вокруг не совсем дураки, к его возвращению следов не будет. А если дураки, то фиг он будет бегать в конце квартала, чтобы каждый из них получил премию.

Зеркало в лифте «обрадовало» его возможностью вволю полюбоваться собой. Дневное освещение безжалостно показало глубину теней под глазами и то, насколько эти сами глаза воспалены. Леви спал плохо, когда вообще спал. Сегодня и вовсе проснулся от кошмара часа в четыре утра. Что ему снилось, он так и не вспомнил, осталось только ощущение какого-то дикого отчаяния и радость от того, что это был сон. Всего лишь сон.

Купив едва влажную на ощупь газету, Леви направился к кофейне. До обеда было еще сорок минут, и, кроме парочки в углу, в зале из посетителей никого не было.

— Эспрессо без сахара венти? — с улыбкой спросил вчерашний кассир и, получив в ответ кивок, зачеркал по снятой со стакана бумажке, пытаясь одновременно удержать её рукой. Получалось не очень, хорошо, что имя было короткое.

Леви не считал себя особо примечательным, чтобы запомнить не только его имя, но и заказ. Хотя, может, дело в росте, он всегда приносил ему кучу проблем.  
Забрав свой заказ у веснушчатого парня, Леви занял столик у окна и, выудив из кармана ручку, вчитался в первый вопрос.

**Крупнейший порт Франции, 7 букв.**

Возвращаться раньше, чем к концу обеденного перерыва, Леви не планировал, поэтому, прикончив кофе, купил еще один стакан и взял к нему сэндвич. Слова вписывались лениво, одно за другим, без малейших сомнений в том, прав он или нет. Конечно же, прав. Столько перерешать их за годы…

**Камень — символ моряков, 9 букв.**

— Любите кроссворды? Простите, если помешал.

Однорукий кассир со шваброй в руке стоял у столика, и Леви как-то запоздало осознал, что тот выше его как минимум на голову, если не больше. И шире в плечах. И еще рассмотрел, что рубашка у него не просто синяя, а совпадающая по тону с цветом видимого глаза.  
Леви почесал переносицу колпачком ручки и слегка нахмурился.

— Вроде того, — и не зная зачем, добавил: — Сегодняшний слишком простой, как мне кажется.

Эрвин кивнул, словно ему поведали что-то действительно важное, и оставил Леви в покое.

Чем был обусловлен его интерес к нему и его кроссвордам, Аккерман не знал и, честно говоря, не особо хотел знать. Он вообще не привык к повышенному интересу к своей персоне. Но, в конце концов, здесь варили пристойный кофе, было уютно и чисто. Все остальное его мало волновало.  
А вот кроссворд действительно сегодня был простоват.

***

Наверное, в том, что Леви разучился нормально спать, был виноват шум.

Окна его комнаты в общежитие выходили на оживленную улицу, движение на которой не прекращалось и поздней ночью.  
Затем это усугубила учеба и то, что приходилось сидеть над книгами до утра, подстегивая себя, как кнутом, мыслями о повышенной стипендии. Леви спал три-четыре-пять часов, если повезет, а затем шел на пары, где терялся среди спящих одногруппников, которые потом слезно пытались выпросить его конспекты.

В том городе, где Леви родился и вырос, по ночам царила абсолютная тишина. То был небольшой городок без высоких зданий, где все всех знали, и невозможно было спрятаться ни от людей, ни от самого себя.

Каждый был в курсе, что вот идет Леви, сын шлюхи, чей дядя явно какой-то бандит, а то и вовсе маньяк, и пересуды не прекратились, пока он не взял себя в руки и не заткнул особо рьяно его осуждающих. А потом уехал прочь от всех этих людей и назло им поступил на бюджет в хороший вуз, таки получил стипендию и сделал все, чтобы не возвращаться назад.

Где-то в тех годах и затерялась первая выкуренная им сигарета. Подсунутая соседом по комнате во время подготовки к экзамену. Или же выкуренная уже после его сдачи, на балконе под пиво и радость от того, что можно наконец-то расслабиться. Где-то там и вторая, и третья, и десятая, вся первая пачка, до ужаса дешевая, покупая которую Леви чувствовал странный стыд, словно совершал что-то ужасное. Правда, стыд быстро исчез, и, выходя во время перерывов между парами на улицу, он чувствовал себя в полном праве это делать.

Потом, когда он вдруг невероятно удачно устроился на работу, ничего в своей сути не изменилось, разве что сигареты стали дороже, собеседники на перекурах — приятнее. Из всего отдела, который он теперь возглавлял, не курило всего трое: Петра, Микаса и мрачный парень по имени Райнер. Петра была просто хорошей девочкой, Микаса не видела в этом смысла, а о Райнере Леви не знал практически ничего, кроме того, что тот занимался чем-то связанным с металлом и общался в основном с девушкой-блондинкой и высоченным парнем с третьего этажа.

Он успел отвыкнуть от тишины. Здесь все делалось шумно, все куда-то спешили, куда-то бежали, каждый был занят своими делами и проблемами — и неважно, день был или ночь.

Вынырнув из неглубокого сна, Леви проморгался и посмотрел на часы. Половина пятого. Что ж, могло быть и хуже.

Спать в кресле стало привычкой еще в ту пору, когда денег у него хватило впритык на небольшую, но свою квартиру. Всей мебели в ней было то, что оставили здесь предыдущие хозяева — расшатанный кухонный стол, несколько стульев и кресло, забираясь в которое с ногами, Леви и проводил вечера-ночи, пялясь в ноутбук. С той поры утекло немало воды, теперь здесь был и ремонт, сменивший стиль жилья на популярный теперь «лофт», и мебель, и большая, может, излишне шикарная и мягкая кровать, которую Леви использовал крайне редко. Как-то глупо было расстилать её ради двух-трех часов сна.  
Сидя в кресле, Леви и осознал собственную зависимость и безволие. Словно прозрел и увидел полную пепельницу, которую мыл всего лишь этим вечером, перед тем как сесть доделывать документацию. Он-то считал, что может прекратить курить, когда пожелает, он же не старый дурак Кенни, а сам выщелкивал сигарету за сигаретой, не замечая этого, совершенно автоматически, словно машина, управляемая кем-то извне. Или чем-то изнутри.

Тогда он-то и решил бросить и продержался целых две недели, чтобы потом позорно сорваться, придя домой на автопилоте от усталости и по привычке закурив на балконе. Эту ошибку Леви учел и выбросил все, что могло толкнуть его на повторный срыв.

Занимался рассвет.  
Начинался очередной рабочий день.

***

Однорукого кассира сегодня не было, а чернявая веснушчатая девушка по имени Ильза с испуганными глазами нервничала и, несмотря на наличие обеих рук, не могла выдать ему чек минут пять.

Эрвин был расторопнее, при том что у него еще и глаз был залеплен. Забирая свой заказ, Леви поймал себя на мысли, что ему действительно интересно, есть ли под пластырем глаз или нет. И вообще, почему пластырь, если есть медицинские повязки. Уж он-то знал, что крепко забинтованные ранения заживают в два раза дольше.

Разнообразия ради просмотрев на первую страницу газеты и убедившись, что ничего в этом мире не поменялось, Леви нацелился ручкой на кроссворд и замер. По сравнению со вчерашним, этот был в два раза сложнее. Первое слово по горизонтали Леви не знал, во втором сомневался, а третье вписал, ощущая давно забытый азарт, словно тот, кто создавал кроссворд, бросил ему вызов.

**Жанр киноискусства, изображающий гангстерский мир эпохи Великой Депрессии, 4 буквы.  
Высшее сословие, 10 букв.  
Проявление у потомка признаков, свойственных его отдаленным предкам, 7 букв.**

Просидев над газетой полчаса, так ни разу и не притронувшись к кофе, Леви вписал все слова, кроме одного. Оно буквально вертелось где-то на границе сознания, дразнило, бесило. Еще раз перечитав пересекающие его слова, Леви зацепился взглядом за крайние левые буквы, вписанные в сероватые клеточки с цифрами:

НДЕЮС

Вторая была пропущена, но если там «а», а из последнего слова «СЬЕРРА» (общее слово в названиях горных хребтов, 6 букв) взять первые две…

НАДЕЮСЬ

Что за бред?  
Леви удивленно вскинул бровь и просмотрел остальной кроссворд на предмет подобных совпадений, но, увы, в нем было только вот это одно слово, которое вполне могло быть обычной случайностью.

А могло и не быть.

***

Сегодня у Леви вместо газеты была папка с копией проекта. Он бы сидел с ней в офисе, но голод и пропущенный завтрак вынудили его взять работу с собой на обеденный перерыв.

Когда работы было много, с одобрения бухгалтерии Ханджи звала в помощь одного и того же фрилансера, который всегда в срок выполнял любые чертежи и, по словам Зоэ, был «долбаным гением, который не умеет работать днем, гадина такая». Но, как и всему хорошему, этому сотрудничеству пришел конец: фрилансер то ли женился, то ли убился, то ли куда-то уехал. На почту Зоэ пришла половина готового проекта, и связь оборвалась, несказанно её расстроив.

Новый архитектор, хоть и смог показаться в офисе лично, на доделывание чужой работы потратил две с лишним недели, а новый проект и вовсе едва не просрочил полностью.

Леви ненавидел спешить. Еще больше он ненавидел, когда не в его силах было что-то изменить. Только смириться и наконец-то вчитаться в документацию, сдабривая её кофе.  
Пожелания заказчика, утвержденный эскиз… Леви пролистал несколько страниц и принялся рассматривать план дома. За годы работы он успел научиться поверхностно разбираться во всех этих вещах, но тонкости так и не постиг. Стены, окна, двери… нет, должно получиться красиво, кто ж спорит.

— Извините, что влезаю, но второй этаж этого дома завалится.

Леви поднял голову и дернулся, встретившись взглядом с Эрвином. Белый пластырь на его глазу сменился зеленоватым.

— Простите? — Леви закашлялся и отвел взгляд от проклятого пустого рукава.  
— Я очень извиняюсь, что подсмотрел и…  
— Нет-нет, ничего страшного, — Леви думал было улыбнуться, но понял, что лучше не пугать людей. — Что вы говорили про второй этаж?

Эрвин поставил на край стола поднос с пустыми стаканами, вытер руку о черный фартук и подтянул к себе папку.

— Вот, — он обвел пальцем часть чертежа. — Стены нужны толще, как минимум вдвое. И я, пожалуй, углубил бы фундамент. Все эти элементы дизайна на крыше, они довольно громоздкие и тяжелые, лучше перестраховаться. Что еще… — он просмотрел содержимое папки, задерживаясь на основной информации. — В целом все остальное отлично, тот, кто это проэктировал, сделал ставку на эстетичность, и я его понимаю, но…  
— Вы архитектор? — спросил Леви.

Эрвин поник, разом став мрачнее.

— Нет. Не совсем. Просто… просто немного в этом разбираюсь, — он растянул губы в деланной улыбке и, пожелав Леви хорошего дня, подхватил поднос и сбежал.

Позже Леви поймал Ханджи и спросил её о планировке. Зоэ, просмотрев материалы, поправила очки и закивала:

— Да, точняк, прошляпили стены. Молодец, коротышка, я знала, что ты скрытый гений и в этом тоже! Я скажу Жану, пусть переделывает.

А газету Леви купил уже вечером, после работы. Придя домой и поставив разогреваться вчерашнюю лазанью, он торопливо решил кроссворд, дважды сверившись с интернетом.

**Право на легкую смерть для неизлечимо больного, 9 букв.**

Крайние буквы справа сложились в два слова.

ЭТИ БУДУТ

***

— Эспрессо без сахара венти? — традиционно уже спросил Эрвин, с интересом рассматривая Леви, одетого в повседневную одежду.  
— Нет.

Повисла пауза.

— Латте с мятным сиропом, средний, — Леви поднял газету, которую держал в руке так, чтобы кассиру был виден решенный утром кроссворд. Первые буквы слов по вертикали складывались в слово.

ЛУЧШЕ

— Они действительно лучше. И я хотел бы об этом поговорить, — Леви наклонил голову чуть в сторону, ожидая реакции.

Эрвин усмехнулся, словно мальчишка, которого уличили в том, что именно он подложил преподавателю кнопку на стул, но отрицать свою причастность не стал.

— Кофейня сегодня закрывается в час. Переучет.  
— Я подожду.

Заняв привычный уже столик, Леви принялся ждать. Люди приходили и уходили — угрюмые офисные работники, которых что-то вынудило влезть в костюмы в субботу утром, и те, кто в свой выходной решил начать день с покупок и чашки кофе. Одни заказывали кофе покрепче, другие — послаще. Кто-то брал выпечку, кто-то опрокидывал в себя напиток едва ли не залпом, кто-то вовсе уходил прочь, едва получив в руки заказ. Эрвин за кассой улыбался каждому из пришедших, спрашивал имя, выдавал чек. Уже виденный чернявый веснушчатый парень звонким голосом извещал тех, чей заказ готов, и Леви вдруг вспомнил, как криво было написано его имя в начале недели. Криво, но хотя бы правильно.

Стрелки часов медленно ползли к двенадцати. Леви выпил еще чашку капучино и сжевал пирожное с вишневым наполнителем. За окном куда-то брели-бежали люди, небо затянуло облаками, и снова прояснилось. Кто-то спросил, можно ли взять свободный стул от его столика, и Леви кивнул, не утруждая себя рассматриванием этого человека.

В его голове в кои-то веки было пусто, как в барабане.  
Отличное чувство.

В пять минут второго они покинули кофейню. Эрвин махнул ему рукой, зовя за собой, и Леви последовал за ним.

Погода не желала определяться, летняя она еще или уже осенняя. День мог лить дождь, два — жарить солнце. Только природа не желала обманываться — листья на деревьях неумолимо желтели, готовясь к своей последней яркой вспышке, предшествующей умиранию. По утрам все чаще холодно и сыро, а как зарядят дожди и палая листва превратится в неприятного вида кашу…  
Её всегда не успевают убрать вовремя.

Они шли примерно полчаса, в противоположную от дома Леви сторону, мимо парка, над которым высилось колесо обозрения. На плечах Эрвина была легкая куртка, в левой руке — бумажный пакет.

— Черный или зеленый чай? — спросил он Леви, открывая перед ним дверь на втором этаже неприметной пятиэтажки.  
— Черный.

Леви снял куртку и осмотрелся. Кто бы ни работал над дизайном этого жилища, он делал это с большим вдохновением. Ничего особо дорогого здесь не было: плитка на кухне, старые деревянные полы, покрашенные в светло-коричневый стены, простая мебель. Множество мелочей, которые наталкивали на мысль, что это не столько дом, сколько «берлога» — место, где проводят почти все время. Все в этом месте странно уместно гармонировало между собой, так, что рядом с этой квартирой лофт Леви, над которым пыхтел лично Конни — мелкий, лысый и местами беспросветно глупый, но при этом по-своему гениальный дизайнер — казался неуютным холодным склепом, которым, наверное, и являлся.

Чай был так же хорош, как и обстановка. Эрвин вытряхнул из пакета чуток примятые маффины на тарелку и, поставив ее перед Леви, сел напротив.

— Я собрал все в кучу, — разрушил тишину Аккерман. — Я не верю в мистику, но странно, что Эрвин из кафешки через дорогу, «Э. Смит», создающий кроссворды для ежедневной газеты, и Эрвин Смит, которому бухгалтерия перечисляла деньги за работу под заказ — это один человек. Зоэ, если бы узнала, разнесла бы офис.  
— С ней все хорошо? — услышав знакомое имя, оживился Эрвин.  
— Да что с ней случится, — хмыкнул Леви.  
— Она приятная… личность.  
— «Личность». Точнее не скажешь.

Небо снова затянуло облаками, и в помещении воцарился полумрак.

— И все же, расскажешь, что с тобой случилось или?..

Леви ждал, что тот не ответит, но Эрвин поставил чашку, постучал пальцами по столу и, тяжело вздохнув, сказал:

— Меня сбила машина.  
— И?  
— От руки остались ошметки, и её пришлось ампутировать.  
— А глаз?  
— Все хорошо. Только время нужно.

Леви с громким стуком отставил полупустую чашку.

— Пиздишь, — он поднял голову на удивленно моргающего Эрвина и уточнил: — Нихера не хорошо, вообще нихера не хорошо.  
— А…  
— Ну не может, бля, быть все хорошо в такой ситуации!  
— Я справлюсь.  
— Я могу помочь, — не до конца понимая, зачем ему это, предложил Леви.  
— Нет-нет. — Эрвин мотнул головой. — Мне просто надо привыкнуть к своему новому состоянию, а на это нужно время.  
— То есть ты упрешься рогом и ни за что не согласишься?  
— Именно.

В конце концов, зачем это Леви.  
Да незачем.

— И как давно ты составляешь кроссворды? — нехотя перевел он разговор на другую тему.  
— Со школы. Именно для этой газеты — курса со второго.

Они еще недолго говорили, скорее даже обменивались ничего не значащими фразами. Леви допил остывший чай, отказался от маффина и ушел, сославшись на дела.

Он нечасто предлагал кому-либо свою помощь, не потому что не мог помочь, просто не хотел. А тут, стоило проявить желание, как ему отказали в этом.  
Леви вспомнились все те сотни выброшенных в разные урны газет, которые, как оказалось, связывали его с этим человеком. Его одногруппников-сотрудников-знакомых удивляло и интересовало, почему бы ему не купить сборник кроссвордов и не решать их, пока затошнит, в конце концов, это было бы значительно выгоднее, чем каждый раз покупать целую газету ради последней страницы. Леви подобные заявления игнорировал. В своей жизни он и так экономил слишком много, в итоге это стало его основным занятием, и он делал это профессионально и в больших масштабах, сохраняя тысячи и тысячи для фирмы, на которую трудился.

А на себе экономить больше не собирался, хватит с него.  
Правда, и покупать особо ничего не хотелось, наелся он всего, чего мог наесться в этой жизни.  
А тут вот… ну и к черту.

***

Будь это, наверное, любой другой офис, у Леви был бы свой кабинет и, возможно, секретарша. Кто-то вроде Петры, способный цербером охранять вход от посторонних, приносить кофе, отвечать на звонки и выглядеть мило в глазах окружающих.

К сожалению, верховное начальство придерживалось каких-то непонятных прогрессивных взглядов и считало, что будет логичным мало того что поселить сотрудников в большом зале вместе с главой отдела, так еще и разместить по соседству совершенно разных по профильной деятельности людей. Из всех присутствующих с финансами, кроме Леви, работали Микаса и Петра. Ханджи имела дело напрямую с материалами, из которых строили то, что вроде как проектировала Имир, хоть порой и сама садилась за чертежи.

Сидящий в центре зала спиной к вечно закрытому жалюзи окну, Леви порой задавался вопросом, как он оказался главным над всеми этими людьми, но ответ на него знал, наверное, разве что кто-то из Рейсов, правда, спрашивать у них желания не было. Спасибо, что не в соседнем, где половину помещения занимали компьютерщики, которых и так было слишком хорошо слышно через вроде как не тонкую стену.  
Крик, разнесшийся по этажу, мог с одинаковой вероятностью принадлежать как Эрену Йегеру, так и неизвестно как очутившемуся в офисе раненому моржу.

— Я уничтожу их! Всех! Всех до единого!

Раздался звук с которым что-то врезается в стену, и другой, женский голос:

— Йегер, мать твою, фаервол для кого придуман?!  
— Я уничтожу их!

Микаса, не отрываясь от экрана, вздохнула и пояснила:

— Кто-то опять словил баннер-блокировщик, а Эрен их ненавидит. Мечтает уничтожить всех, кто их создает.  
— Ого, — хмыкнула Ханджи. — С чего такая ненависть?  
— Кто-то попал на деньги из его родных. Мама, кажется.  
— Пусть берет мачете и идет мстить, это хорошее начинание. Кстати, Леви, ты не в курсе, Брженска сделала ему выговор за систему в прошлом месяце?  
— Не знаю. — Леви отодвинул клавиатуру и потер виски. — Я бы его выдворил к чертовой бабушке уже за один срач, который царит на его столе.

Все остальные присутствующие, включая Зоэ, автоматически осмотрели свои рабочие места. Петра, задумчиво жевавшая шоколадку, сгребла фольгу и растолкала по карманам.

Леви плохо разбирался в архитектуре. Стены, фундаменты, окна и прочие прелести строительства интересовали его мало, он не разбирался в кирпичах так, как Зоэ, и не умел вешать лапшу на уши так, как Имир.

Леви умел распоряжаться деньгами. Распределять их так, чтобы хватило на своевременную закупку материалов и оплату работы.  
Вторым его талантом, востребованным в компании, было умение ускорять сдачу любых объектов. Если где-то постоянно случались какие-то неувязки, задержки и тому подобные вещи, на пятом этаже появлялась госпожа Криста Ленц собственной персоной и просила «мистера Аккермана» отправиться в небольшую командировку.

Леви всегда соглашался, краем глаза наблюдая, как моментально менялись в лице при виде Кристы Имир и, кто бы подумал, вечно хмурый Райнер. Судя по всему, у обоих были на нее какие-то свои планы, но оба потерпели фиаско с внебрачной дочкой генерального директора.

— Мистер Аккерман?

Приличия ради мисс Криста Ленц постучала костяшкой указательного пальца по двери.

— Для вас есть работа.  
— Когда? — не уточняя, что за работа, спросил Леви. Работа всегда была одна.  
— Самолет в три сегодня. В аэропорту вас будет ждать машина, дальше все как обычно.

Леви посмотрел на часы, которые показывали без десяти двенадцать.

— Наймите уже кого-то специально для этого, — проворчал он, поднимаясь и сгребая бумаги в кучу.  
— Мы пытались, у них так не получается.

На деле с Кристой у Леви были отношения куда лучше, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Та никогда не скупилась, оплачивая ему «командировки», он никогда ей в них не отказывал, понимая, что задета и его честь, в конце концов. Почему-то всякий раз новые рабочие пытались сделать вид, что им не хватает финансирования, а значит, Леви сделал свою работу плохо.

Остановившись в дверях, Аккерман обернулся и тоном «не устройте здесь Армагеддон» сказал:

— Я вернусь.

***

Груженный кейсом с документами, билетами и прочими нужными в поездке вещами, которые, бросая взгляды на строящую ей глазки Имир (у Рейнера, похоже, не было шансов вовсе), вручила ему Криста, Леви вошел в свою квартиру и несколько минут просто неподвижно стоял с закрытыми глазами.  
После отказа от никотина концентрировать внимание стало крайне сложно, приходилось заставлять себя.

Сняв обувь и аккуратно поставив её на полку, Леви бросил на кофейный столик кейс. Мазнул пальцами по столешнице, скривился.  
Из шкафа был извлечен небольшой чемодан, который он обычно брал с собой в подобные поездки. Как раз достаточно места для вещей на пару дней, тем более что завтра ночью он уже будет дома.

Сменив костюм на домашнюю одежду и прикинув, как распределить время, чтобы хватило и на сборы, и на душ, и хотя бы пыль протереть, Леви вышел в часть помещения, именуемую гостиной и столкнулся с соседкой.

— Тук-тук! — со свойственной ей беспардонностью Изабель постучала ему по лбу. — Есть кто дома?

И рассмеялась, чудесно зная, что ничего ей за это не будет.

— Никого нет, — скривился Леви.  
— А мне кажется, что как раз почему-то раньше положенного явился один офисный зануда.  
— Я уезжаю через… полтора часа, и мне нужно собираться.  
— Да я не мешаю, — Изабель подняла руки. — У тебя заварка водится?

Леви кивнул.

— Водится.

С Изабель они были знакомы с юности, с той поры, когда Леви выбивал себе место в мире кулаками и каблуками вечно маловатых ботинок. Они учились в одной школе, а потом и сбежали вместе, едва получив на руки документы об её окончании.  
Напевая что-то себе под нос, Изабель заварила себе чашку чая и выудила из недр шкафчика коробку печенья. Леви быстро и аккуратно паковал одежду в чемодан, попутно успевая вытирать пыль с разных поверхностей.

— К твоему возвращению все так же будет, нет?  
— Будет.  
— Дурная работа.

Леви не спорил. Если подумать, то вся жизнь, по сути, — дурная работа, вытирай не вытирай, мой не мой, а все равно пыль и грязь будут браться неизвестно откуда.

— По работе едешь?  
— Да.  
— Опять строить каких-то работяг?  
— Вроде того.  
— Че-е-е-ерт, — протянула женщина, вытаскивая из коробки кусок разломившегося печенья. — Если бы тебя сегодняшнего показать тебе прошлому, ты прошлый тебя прибил бы.

Леви не ответил.

— Он бы не поверил, что превратился в офисную крыску.  
— Кенни всегда утверждал, что я крыса, и я смирился.  
— Еще Кенни говорил, чтобы ты не прогибался под мир.  
— И где сейчас Кенни? — спросил Леви, на мгновение замерев и сам же ответил: — В аду. Он много чего говорил, но не все при тебе. И вообще в крысах нет ничего плохого.  
— Они противные.  
— Они умные. И живучие. И могут уничтожить тысячи людей, разнося чуму.  
— Да знаю я, — скривилась Изабель и принялась задумчиво жевать, глядя в одну точку.

Наверное, она и сама из прошлого хорошенько бы вмазала себе теперешней.

— Как Фарлан?  
— Да что ему станется, в детский сад ходить не хочет. Права качает, мультиков требует. Весь… в своего тезку.

Изабель уставилась в чашку. Леви уложил поверх всех вещей футляр с зубной щеткой и захлопнул чемодан.

Магнолия, которая после замужества была теперь совсем не Магнолия, была права. Леви-из-прошлого — наивный мальчишка, уверенный, что мир куда проще, чем кажется на первый взгляд, пырнул бы его ножом, не меньше. Ударил бы так, как учил его дядя, забравший его из комнаты, в которой четырехлетний Леви провел двое суток наедине со своей мертвой матерью. Она не была больна чем-то неизлечимым — вероятнее всего, обычным воспалением легких, но в силу того, что он был слишком мал и слишком глуп, а вокруг не было людей, которым была бы интересна их судьба, все вышло так, как вышло.

Кенни забрал его из голодного кошмара, накормил, научил драться.  
Выживать Леви научился уже сам. Когда пошел в школу и встретился с общественным мнением. Когда избавился от клейма «шлюшьего сына». Когда первый раз угодил в полицейский участок за драку, из которой вышел хоть и окровавленным и с подбитым глазом, но победителем. Он бунтовал в средних и старших классах, имел свое мнение в каждой ситуации и, что больше всего бесило преподавателей — хорошо учился, что мешало им читать морали о том, что он кончит на свалке.

Их тогда было трое, собиравших деньги на дорогу до большого города, но добрались сюда только двое. Фарлан утонул накануне, провалившись под лед в конце зимы.

Наверное, Изабель боялась, что что-то такое случится и с ним, поэтому буквально заставила купить именно эту квартиру, рядом с той, которую занимала с мужем. Даже выпросила у предыдущей хозяйки существенную скидку, которая была Леви очень кстати.

— Как все изменилось, а. Я тогда думала, что вот это все — предел мечтаний. Чтобы мачеха не била и чтобы наготовить всяких вкусностей и сидеть в своем доме. Но чего-то не хватает, а? Чувствую себя как герой сказки, который уже и дракона победил, и принцессу освободил, и наступило это «долго и счастливо». Остается только сидеть и ждать, когда придет «и умерли они в один день»…  
— Не болтай глупостей, — оборвал её Леви. — Мерить всю жизнь подростковым восприятием — как минимум большая тупость. Ничего странного в том, что жизнь без постоянного адреналина меняет людей.  
— Ой ли. Ты, кстати, в курсе, что, когда мы свалили, в твою честь перебили половину окон в школе?

Леви удивленно вскинул бровь.

— Нет, не знал.  
— Да, ла-а-а-адно, чтобы тебе и…  
— Я никогда больше там не был.  
— А дядя твой?  
— Я не ездил на похороны. Я платил за них, как и за лечение. Мне противны те места, и я не собираюсь снова там появляться.

Женщина отставила в сторону пустую чашку и подсунула к себе коробку. Печенья оставалось на дне, и она собиралась прикончить его все. Прищурив один глаз, Изабель подняла выпечку так, чтобы она закрыла Леви выше плеч. Человек с круглой шоколадной головой смотрелся нелепо.  
Леви, впрочем, тоже выглядел не слишком хорошо.

— Что тебя гложет?  
— Ничего меня не гложет, — Леви дернул плечом и отвернулся, попутно смахивая пыль с книжной полки. — Все отлично.  
— Пиздишь, — заставив ощутить дежавю, протянула Изабель.  
— Я просто устал.  
— Не-а. Вот когда у тебя на седьмом месяце появится ребенок, на которого ты три недели сможешь смотреть только в реанимации, чудесно зная, что больше детей у тебя не будет, а потом не спать полгода, потому что постоянно кажется, что врач говорил правду и он просто перестанет дышать в один прекрасный момент, и так далее, так далее… тогда я поверю, что ты устал. Так что тебя гложет?

Наверное, Леви стоило учесть, что она все же знает его как облупленного.

— Я предложил одному человеку помощь, и он отказался.  
— Она ему действительно нужна?  
— Еще бы.  
— Ты хочешь помочь?

Леви опустил голову и почесал затылок. С последней стрижки прошло больше недели, и приятный на ощупь ежик волос успел отрасти.

— Хочу.  
— Так в чем, блин, проблема? Для тебя-то? Совсем хватку растерял, да? Если я кому расскажу, как ты с первого раза выбил себе место на потоке с конкуренцией один к пятидесяти, то мне не поверят.  
— Ты права. Ты чертовски права.

Соскользнув со стула, Изабель обняла его и улыбнулась.

— Что бы ты без меня делал? А? — она растрепала ему волосы и направилась к выходу. — Давай, удачной поездки! Забегай в гости!  
Уже после того как за ней закрылась дверь, Леви обнаружил мелкие крошки, тонким слоем рассыпанные по всему столу, но сил и желания злиться у него не нашлось.

***

Полтора часа в самолете, четыре часа в машине, которая до отвратного медленно ехала по горному серпантину. Ситуацию спасал тот факт, что за окном открывался сумрачный, но в то же время прекрасный пейзаж, а водитель не горел желанием заводить знакомство и молча делал свою работу.

Около девяти вечера Леви вошел в холл небольшой гостиницы, стилизованный под что-то этнически-народное, но не слишком удачно. Женщина за стойкой отдала ему ключ от забронированной комнаты и проводила подозрительным взглядом.  
Впрочем, это было понятно. Судя по внешнему виду комнаты, Криста уточнила, что уборку стоит сделать «как надо», а пыль вытереть и с ножек стола тоже.

Леви довольно хмыкнул. Обычно уборщики таким не заморачиваются, но что поделать, таков уж он был. Слишком много в его жизни было несмываемой грязи, от которой он так мечтал избавиться, чтобы пренебрегать чистотой теперь, когда есть возможность.  
Сбросив одежду и встав под горячий душ, Леви вспомнил ванную, которой пользовался больше десяти лет. Вечно протекающие краны, ржавая вода, то ледяная, то почти кипяток. Никогда не высыхающий пол и черная плесень, от которой Леви надсадно кашлял, но вывести был не в силах никакими средствами. Кенни не парили такие мелочи, ему было плевать. Да-а-а… чему-чему, а его таланту игнорировать подобные мелочи стоило позавидовать.

Стемнело, и через оконное стекло стали видны огни небольшого городка, находящегося далеко внизу. Где-то совсем рядом должен был находиться и пункт назначения его командировки, но ничего рассмотреть Леви не смог.  
До недавних пор эта местность привлекала только отчаянных туристов, не особо боящихся отсутствия комфорта. Железной дороги нет, обычная была в ужасном состоянии, к тому же каждую весну её затапливало, и без того не слишком безопасный путь становился еще хуже. Желающие единения с природой могли жить в палатках или же, как Леви, в единственной небольшой гостинице, построенной еще в незапамятные времена, но, к чести владельцев, содержавшейся в пристойном состоянии.

Теперь же, когда внизу уже шла работа по созданию новых путей наверх, эти же владельцы, знай они, кем является новый постоялец, явно бы не обрадовались. В их интересах было, чтобы несуразное пока здание через какую-то милю отсюда еще долго, а то и вовсе не закончили. Конкуренции со стороны более комфортного отеля они явно не выдержат, если, конечно, не начнут что-то менять, чтобы привлечь современных ленивых туристов.  
Леви не чувствовал сожаления в подобной ситуации. Ничего личного, как говорится, просто работа.

Стоило поужинать, но после дороги кусок в горло не лез. Лежать на кровати и смотреть в потолок вообще казалось лучшим решением на данный момент.

Сны Леви делились на два типа: кошмары и полеты. И те, и другие он не запоминал вовсе, только просыпался либо в холодном поту и осознанием чего-то непонятного и ужасного, либо с остатками восторга от того, что за гранью сна он мог летать. Были ли у него при этом крылья или же он парил без них — кто знает. Люди говорили, что полеты снятся растущим детям, и только за последние два года Леви налетал, наверное, на метр девяносто, но на деле не стал выше и на миллиметр.

Он проснулся около пяти утра и попытался удержать в памяти ощущение рывка из сна. Что-то вроде свободного парения, как в банджи-джампинге, только лучше. Похоже, только вот в прыжках с моста невозможно контролировать процесс полета, как бы ни хотелось.  
Может, стоит попробовать прыгнуть с парашютом?

Леви поднялся, подошел к окну и, поковырявшись в заедающей защелке, впустил в комнату холодный утренний воздух. Уже через год или два, когда закончится строительство, сюда можно будет приехать в отпуск, лучше всего с кем-то, с кем можно будет сидеть на террасе и вести долгие ленивые разговоры, любуясь горами.

С кем-то вроде Эрвина.

Леви не знал, почему вспомнил именно о нем. Может, потому, что это был единственный новый человек, умудрившийся как-то втиснуться в его тесный и давно сложившийся круг общения. Может потому, что именно он первый проявил к нему интерес, запомнил имя, бросил вызов, создал, черт подери, послание, которое, наверное, прочитала не одна тысяча человек. Каждый из них мог подумать, что обращаются именно к нему, а на самом деле всего лишь к Леви.

Со слова «надеюсь», словно Эрвина действительно волновало его мнение.  
Некстати вспомнился Кенни. Однажды, особо сильно напившись, он ткнул в Леви пальцем и сказал, что люди разучились жить. Ставят себе какие-то дурацкие цели, позоря своих великих предков. Хотя «великие» предки тоже хороши, в частности, рыцари. Те, которые все в железе и с конями.

— Нашел себе бабу покраше и вершит всякую херню в её честь. Даже если не видел её вживую ни разу, а она про него и не знает ни черта. Но как-то это… возвышенно, блядь.

Наверное, Кенни и Шекспира читал, только вот просить его пересказать «Гамлета», наверное, не стоило — можно было узнать много нового о героях.  
К десяти утра Леви уже ругался на стройке, хотя это было не совсем правильным определением. Он не повышал голос, на каждое заявление отвечал, озвучивая точные цифры средств, перечисленных на строительство и оплату труда, зная, что в каждом своем утверждении он прав, сам считал. Под конец разбирательств толстый бригадир проревел что-то вроде «да как ты смеешь, наглый бюрократ!» и попытался схватить Леви за воротник, но получил по ногам и оказался на полу с вывернутой рукой.

— У вас есть время до конца месяца ускориться и начать работать соответственно плану, — не изменив тона, сообщил ему Аккерман, продолжая с садистским удовольствием выкручивать руку. — Если вы думаете, что вы первый пытаетесь проделать подобные махинации — смею вас разочаровать. Разочарую еще больше — вы даже не первый, кто вот так лежит лицом в грязь. К слову, если бы вы доделали здесь пол, лежать было бы приятнее.  
Он отпустил его и сделал шаг в сторону, отряхнул пиджак.  
— В случае если вы проигнорируете мой совет, на вас обратит внимание вышестоящее начальство, чего я предпочел бы избегать.

Всякий раз, когда Леви уходил после подобного, его провожали гробовой тишиной. И всякий же раз объект сдавался быстрее, чем ожидалось, а строители оставались сотрудничать с компанией дальше. И так до той поры, пока не начинало недоставать рабочей силы и не нанимался кто-то новый.  
Бороться было бесполезно. Криста Ленц просто спускалась на пятый этаж.

***

Домой Леви попал уже за полночь — вымотанный, с ноющим к дождю когда-то давным-давно выбитым левым коленом. С полчаса он просто отмокал в ванной — недвижимо в горячей воде с закрытыми глазами, не думая ни о чем. Потом, одевшись в домашнюю одежду, растер ногу мазью и сделал себе чашку подобия какао. Не варил — просто вкинул в две ложки порошка, добавил сахар и залил кипятком. Свежего молока не было — прокисло.

Забравшись с чашкой в кресло напротив стоящего мертвым изваянием телевизора, Леви уселся по-турецки и принялся пить небольшими глотками. Завтра, точнее, уже сегодня, надо будет с утра забежать на работу, отдать бумаги. Затем, на обеденном перерыве, выловить Эрвина на работе и… поставить вопрос ребром? Леви не представлял, что делать. Опустошив чашку, он отставил ее на столик и закрыл глаза.

***

Ханджи Зоэ выглядела так, словно у нее приключилось какое-то свое личное Рождество.  
Сперва она хихикала, смотря в экран, затем принялась мурлыкать себе под нос что-то вроде «кирпичи-кирпичики».

Однажды за чаем она призналась Леви, что во время учебы ей попался крайне вредный преподаватель, который считал, что женщинам место в архитектуре только в виде лепнины, и, следуя своим убеждениям, всячески пытался её выжить из университета. Истратив кучу нервов, Ханджи доучилась год и перевелась в другое учебное заведение, сменив при этом стиль одежды и поведения, из-за чего никто не мог точно утверждать, какого она пола.  
«Ты ж видишь, я плоская, это легко было сделать, — сказала она тогда. — Стала выше предрассудков, хотя это уже и не было нужно. Только вот теперь вернуться к каблукам я так и не смогла», — тяжело вздохнув и осмотрев собственные ноги в ярко-красных берцах, Зоэ заела печаль бутербродом.

— Кирпичи-кирпичи-кирпи-и-и-ичики, — Ханджи хохотнула и застучала руками по столу, как агрессивно настроенный заяц. — Леви! Леви-Леви-Леви!  
— Что?  
— Представляешь, какая пурга? Тут в одних стандартах тридцать лет назад было написано про кирпичи с семью пустотами, то есть двадцать пять процентов, а из-за ошибки чертежа их делали с одной лишней! Прикинь, прикинь, а? — она улыбалась так, словно нашла клад. — Интересно, а хоть один дом из этих кирпичей упал, как думаешь? Или, может, какой уже снесли? Хочу увидеть его внутренности, а-а-а-а!  
— Успокойся, ненормальная, я все равно не разбираюсь в твоих кирпичах… — Леви сделал шаг в сторону, пропуская сонного Райнера идущего с кофе и газетой в руках. — Почему тебе вечно х… Браун, покажи мне последнюю страницу?

Райнер, поставив на стол стакан с кофе, выполнил просьбу. Ханжи уже хотела спросить, зачем ему это, но осеклась, заметив, как Аккерман резко побледнел. В наступившей тишине Леви сгреб со своего стола телефон и выбежал из зала.

— Что с ним? — спросил Райнер, повертев примятую газету в руках.  
— И это я ненормальная? — возмутилась Зоэ. — Я понимаю, что он фанат кроссвордов, но так беситься из-за того, что в этот раз там реклама… рехнуться можно.

Такое уже было однажды. Тогда Леви не придал этому особого значения, только раздосадованно выбросил бесполезную газету. Последняя страница пустовала дня четыре, прежде чем на ней появилась пародия на кроссворд, несуразное нечто, словно его составлял человек, прежде этим не занимавшийся, и длилось это целую неделю.

Такое было чуть больше месяца назад.

Сделав марш-бросок до ранее посещенного дома, Леви сперва подумал, что заблудился, возможно, перепутал этаж или что-то еще, но потом зацепился за номерок «13» на двери и наконец-то перевел дыхание. Конечно, в какой еще квартире может жить настолько невезучий человек.

— Эрвин! — он вдавил кнопку звонка. — Эрвин, ёб твою мать!

Никто не ответил. Леви дернул дверь и едва не упал, когда она легко открылась.  
Разрухи в квартире не наблюдалось, на кухонном столе ютилось несколько пустых чашек и чайные ложки. Из ванной комнаты доносился шум воды.

— Эрвин! Эрвин, если ты… — Леви пошел на шум и тут же столкнулся с хозяином квартиры. — Ох срань господня.

Та половина лица, которую Эрвин не закрывал рукой, выглядела кошмарно — он как-то резко и сильно похудел, и скулы стали некрасиво выпирать, а кожа посерела то ли от недосыпа, то ли от чего-то еще.

— Что случ… у тебя что, кровь?

Не церемонясь, Леви вытащил его в лучше освещенную кухню и заставил убрать руку. Левый глаз Эрвина выглядел кошмарно: белок был совершенно красным, веко — опухшим, а вместе со слезами по щеке текла кровь.

— Почему ты еще не в больнице? — шокированно спросил Аккерман.  
— Я не могу, — сдавленно ответил Эрвин.  
— Почему?  
— Я и так весь в долгах, некуда дальше. Меня просто пошлют нафиг.  
— Я заплачу.  
— Я не могу.  
— Можешь, блядь! Мне что, еще и ноги тебе переломать, чтобы ты стал сговорчивее? Ты, черт подери, должен был согласиться еще в прошлый раз.

Эрвин страдальчески скривился, видимо, глаз еще и болел. Леви стиснул зубы от бессильной злости и протянул руку, большим пальцем стирая-растирая кровавые капли с его щеки. Он злился и одновременно понимал этого человека — сам же был таким же идиотом, неспособным полностью кому-то довериться, показаться слабым, принять помощь.

— Прости Эрвин, — выдохнул Леви и от души двинул его кулаком под дых. — Но мы таки едем в больницу.

***

Ближе к концу рабочего дня позвонила Ханджи. Успевший задремать в кресле Леви посмотрел на её фото (Зоэ в каких-то диких рабочих очках с железной трубой в руках) на экране телефона и ответил.

— Я знаю, что ты терпеть не можешь, когда тебе звонят, но ты где?  
— В госпитале святой Розы.  
— Боги, Леви! Что случилось?  
— Со мной все хорошо, — зажав трубку плечом, Леви принялся разминать затекшее запястье. — Это… друг. Да. С ним приключилась херня.  
— Заходила Ленц, искала тебя.  
— Бумаги забрала?  
— Ага, — на фоне кто-то громко рассмеялся. — Ты завтра придешь?  
— Не знаю.  
— Тебя прикрыть?

За что Леви любил Ханджи, так это за прямоту, практичность и умение смотреть в суть вопроса.

— Прикрой.  
— Хорошо. Но не делай так больше, договорились? И… если тебе вдруг нужна помощь или твоему другу — не молчи, хорошо? Помни, что у тебя есть мы.  
— Я помню.  
— Ладно, держись там, коротышка.  
— Держусь, дылда.

Зоэ хохотнула и завершила звонок.

«Друга» отвезли в палату полчаса назад.  
«Это Эрвин», — мог бы сказать Леви в трубку.  
«Да-да, тот самый, с которым вы трепались по скайпу».  
«У него в жизни полная задница, но он это отрицает».  
«Он остался без правой руки и мог остаться без глаза».

Леви мог бы, но промолчал, словно Смит был его большой тайной. Теперь он знал все о его проблемах — и о том, как страховая компания провернула все так, чтобы не платить за его лечение после аварии и копейки, и о том, как Эрвин едва наскреб денег, чтобы спасти глаз, который потом почему-то решил воспалиться.

Интернет даже услужливо подсунул ему новость о самой аварии с фотографиями, на которых пикап Nissan Titan был разбит практически в хлам, а на его фоне увозили на каталке тело водителя.  
Едва выписавшись, Эрвин был вынужден искать новую работу, и Леви оценил его решение — еще в войну люди обнаружили, что если работать поближе к еде — с голоду точно не умрешь. Левая рука слушалась неохотно, раны заживали плохо. Может, отлежись он — все было бы хорошо, хотя какое здесь хорошо.  
Из палаты вышел врач — седой полноватый мужчина с усами, бородой и взглядом человека, видевшего в этой жизни все.

— Вы, — он указал на Леви пальцем. — Со Смитом, так?  
— Да, — Леви встал и пожал протянутую руку.  
— Дариус Закли, офтальмолог, — врач пролистал бумаги и хмыкнул, поправив очки. — Мистер Аккерман…  
— С ним все хорошо?  
— Да, хотя еще день — и пришлось бы принимать более радикальные меры. Нехорошо ругать коллег, но… вы понимаете.  
— Я могу его увидеть?  
— Да, конечно. Только учтите, что операция проходила под общим наркозом, а после него люди могут вести себя странно. Да и уснуть он может в любой момент.

Палата была небольшая, на три койки, разделенные ширмами, с большим окном и ковролиновым покрытием на полу — пахнущая моющим с хвоей и очень светлая.  
Эрвин встретил Леви словно самого дорогого ему человека в мире — расплылся в такой широченной улыбке, что свежую перевязку из бинтов и пластыря на глазу смяло.

— Ну привет, — Леви сел на стул возле его кровати. — Ты как?

Эрвин не ответил — продолжал улыбаться, сверкая немного слезящимся глазом. А потом вдруг выдал:

— Ты такой милый, — и, немного подумав, добавил: — Как утконос.

За ширмой справа сдавленно захихикали.

— Оу, — Леви поджал губы. — Ну спасибо.  
— Ага, — обрадовался Смит. — Такой же… пу-пушистый… и… ядовитый. И компактный.  
— Пушистый… ладно. Ядовитый — хрен с ним. Компактный — это обидно.  
— Почему? — искренне удивился Эрвин. — Транс-пор-та-бельный, — длинные слова давались ему с трудом. — Можно на руках носить.

Леви не смог определить, то ли над ним смеются, то ли прямым текстом к нему подкатывают. Если смеются — то как-то несуразно, а если второе — то ладно, он не против. Эрвин хотя бы не заикается и не краснеет, опуская глаза, через каждые два слова.

— У тебя правой руки нет, — напомнил он ему.

Эрвин уставился на забинтованную культю, словно в первый раз её увидел. Внимательно изучил, дернул плечом и, печально вздохнув, поведал:

— Мне её откусили.

За ширмой уже откровенно ржали, так что Леви не выдержал и, отдернув её, скорчил гримасу соседу Эрвина. Наверное, это была палата «для тех, в ком под два метра», потому что тот был такой же здоровенный, с дурацкой лохматой прической и редкими усами. Пациент картинно зажал себе рот и замахал рукой, мол, не мешаю.

— Кто? — спросил Леви, вновь повернувшись к Смиту.

Эрвин не ответил — уснул, резко и глубоко.

***

Соседа Эрвина по палате звали Майком Закариусом, и в больницу он угодил после того, как во время работы в зоопарке какая-то обезьяна, с которыми он имел дело, вцепилась ему зубами в лицо. Теперь там был небольшой шов, но Майка держали в стационаре до той поры, пока не опровергнут все подозрения насчет инфекций, переносчиком которых мог оказаться примат.

— О, утконос пришел! — поприветствовал он Леви, заглянувшего после работы к Эрвину.  
— Утконос? — спросил Смит.

Леви недовольно оскалился.

— А ты не помнишь? Ты сам его так назвал, когда от наркоза отходняки ловил.

Эрвин крепко задумался, Леви попытался прикинуть, сможет ли натыкать такого здоровяка лицом в лужу, если встретит его в какой-нибудь темной подворотне. Исключительно за слишком длинный язык.

— А что я еще говорил?  
— Заткнись! — Леви ткнул в Майка пальцем.  
— Что он милый.  
— Зараза, — Леви закатил глаза.  
— Милый, как утконос.  
— Я был неправ.

Настроение Леви резко покатилось в бездну. Впрочем, чего он ждал от посленаркозного бреда.

— Прости, Леви, — виновато улыбнулся Эрвин. — Я беру свои слова обратно. Ты не милый, как утконос. Ты милый, как енот. Еноты лучше утконосов.  
Майк захохотал — смех у него был совершенно ужасный: громкий и напоминал что-то среднее между ржанием лошади и подвыванием гиены.  
— Придурки. Вы что, оба на анальгетиках?  
— Я — да, он — нет, — Эрвин пожал плечами. — Прости, я…  
— Забей, — Леви подставил стул к его койке и сел. Радуясь погоде, колено противно ныло и днем, и ночью.

По сравнению с первым днем его нахождения здесь, выглядел Эрвин не в пример лучше. Громоздкую повязку сменила другая — полегче, лицо перестало быть землистого оттенка, а растрепанные волосы делали его моложе и как-то рассеяннее. Домашнее. Уютнее.

— Что, реально на енота похож?  
— Ага, — Эрвин кивнул. — Не спишь?  
— Почему, сплю. Иногда.

Закариус, продолжая самодовольно улыбаться, выпутался из одеяла и вышел, оставив их одних. Без него атмосфера в помещении резко изменилась, став более спокойной и в чем-то интимной. Эрвин провел по лицу, словно снимая с него паутину, закусил щеку и высказал то, что, наверное, глодало его уже не первый день:

— Теперь я еще и тебе должен.  
— Еще бы, — согласился Леви.

Он оплатил все счета еще вчера и не жалел ни единой потраченной тысячи. Медицина в этой стране была ужасно дорога, и хорошо, если от нее был толк и результат.

— Лет двадцать будешь мне кроссворды составлять, понял? Каждый день, а по выходным — дважды в день.  
— А…, но ведь…  
— А по праздникам — трижды в день, уговорил.  
— Леви, — Эрвин нахмурился. — Я не шучу, это не та сумма…  
— Это было только мое решение, понял? Мое. Решение. Я так захотел. Представляешь, когда они тебя кем-то подменяют, это просто ужас — это невозможно решать, оно рассчитано на первоклассников, серьезно. А это, если хочешь, пусть будет подарком на все пропущенные дни рождения.  
— Леви…  
— К тому же я милый, — Леви хмыкнул. — Или будешь отрицать теперь?  
— Не буду. Если бы мы встретились раньше, до того как я…  
— Заткнись. Ты ж сам сказал, что тебе нужно привыкнуть к своему новому состоянию и только.  
— А нужен ли я тебе, даже привыкший?

Майк, приоткрыв дверь, уже собрался было известить о своем приходе какой-нибудь колкой фразой о енотах и оленях, но передумал и закрыл её обратно. Не так уж ему и нужно было обратно в палату, тем более что медсестра из неврологического отделения, кажется, Нанаба, вполне благосклонно реагировала на его ухаживания. Почему бы её и не навестить прямо сейчас?

***

Если бы у квартир было сознание, Леви сказал бы, что эта расстроилась, когда увидела его вместо своего хозяина. Даже ключ обиженно заскрежетал в замке, хотя, может, ему просто показалось.

— Да скоро он вернется, — сказал Леви в пустоту. — Вот завтра с утра и вернется.

Шкаф, куда он заглянул в поисках одежды, за которой, в общем-то, и пришел, почти радостно охнул дверцей на эту новость. На полках лежали аккуратно сложенные вещи, но ничего подходящего — полотенца и какие-то футболки.   
Леви толкнул дверь, которая, как он предполагал, вела в спальню, и фыркнул. Пол и одна из стен были покрыты бумагой. Рисунки, чертежи, какие-то короткие записи. Карандаш, тушь, акварель. По большей части здания: соборы, дома, высотки. Любовно прорисованная лепнина: львы и драконы. Люди: случайные прохожие, начерканные в большой спешке, черной или синей ручкой на листах из блокнота. Природа: море, лес и еще раз море.   
Часть бумаги в смятом виде валялась на полу. Подняв и развернув один из листков, Леви разглядел на нем попытку нарисовать человека. Лохматые, неуверенные линии, сделанные левой рукой. 

Здесь же, напротив небольшой кровати, стоял белый чертежный стол с зафиксированным на нем незаконченным карандашным «скелетом» будущего-несостоявшегося дома. 

Леви мог только представить, что чувствовал человек, разом лишившийся возможности выражать свои мысли цветом, линией, образом. В его распоряжении всегда были только цифры, но, в конце концов, печатать он мог без проблем и левой рукой. Р исовать тоже можно, в конце концов, люди и ногами рисуют, но сколько труда для этого нужно? 

С небольшой полки над столом на него смотрели нарисованными глазами две фигурки котов. Леви открыл комод и наконец-то увидел нужную одежду. 

«Джинсы… какие возьмешь», — сказал Эрвин.

Леви выбрал темно-серые. 

«Рубашку… на твой вкус», — сказал Эрвин.

Леви вытащил ту, в которой Эрвин был в тот день, когда подошел к нему и сказал про второй этаж дома. Сине-голубая, точь-в-точь в тон глаз. 

Будь у Эрвина соседка вроде Изабель, она бы обязательно заглянула в квартиру и приняла бы Леви за вора. За очень странного вора, стоящего в спальне, вжимаясь лицом в чужую рубашку.

***

Нога болела до ужаса. В стекло за спиной Леви стучал ливень, иногда мрак на улице прорезали молнии, а от грома, казалось, дрожало все здание.  
Желание курить, уже успевшее притупиться, внезапно вернулось с новой силой и зверски раздражало, походило на жажду, словно рядом стоял стакан воды, но взять его себе он позволить не мог. Пытаясь отвлечься, Леви то и дело ускорял темп работы, дошел до того, что пальцы стучали по клавиатуре в ритме соло-барабанщика какой-нибудь рок-группы, но помогало это мало.

Ханджи влетела в офис, мокрая, как вылезшая из болота лягушка, и, швырнув сумку на свое кресло, замерла, удивленно смотря на Леви сквозь запотевшие стекла очков.

— Я думала, все уже разбежались. А ты какого тут?  
— Угадай, — язвительно бросил Леви, кликом мышки заставляя ожить принтер на столе у двери.   
— Э-э-э… — Зоэ изогнула шею, всматриваясь в свежеотпечатанную бумагу. — Доделываешь работу Микасы? Да ну?  
— Она не успевала, и я согласился помочь.  
— О-хо-хо! — Ханджи потерла руки и широко улыбнулась. — Ты, наверное, ждал их поездки больше, чем они сами, чуть ли не в спину выталкивал, да? Признавайся, я никому не скажу. Ну-у-у, не надо на меня так смотреть, а то я подумаю, что ты обиделся, что они не праздновали пышную свадьбу и ты остался без возможности напиться не в одиночестве.  
— Заткни-и-сь, — Леви встал и пошел за распечатками. — Да, я рад, что они поженились, мир им да любовь или как там, но еще больше я рад, что месяц здесь будет тихо.  
— Ага, то есть это не у них медовый месяц, а у тебя. 

Леви призадумался.

— Да. 

Ханджи вытащила из бездны своей громоздкой сумки зеркальце и, оценив состояние волос, пришла к выводу, что им поможет только мойка, сушка и это все надо будет делать уже дома, потому что раньше, чем утром, улучшения погоды не обещали. Не то чтобы её это сильно волновало — она была из тех людей, кто не сомневался в собственном великолепии никогда, тем более что рядом был человек, который это постоянно подтверждал. 

— Помню, как мы только с Мобом поженились… еще спорили, кто чью фамилию будет брать, — откатив кресло от стола Петры, Зоэ села на него и, отталкиваясь ногами, доехала до рабочего места Леви. — Так нифига и не решили, а дети носят двойную фамилию. Ханджи-Бернер, претенциозно — дальше некуда.   
— Дети, наверное, в восторге.   
— У них был выбор? Захотят — пусть потом меняют. Ну или еще одну приписывают. Через пару поколений будет вот такенный список фамилий у каждого, почти аристократия. — Ханджи повернула к себе чашку с надписью «1/2 начальника», которую сама же и подарила Леви на прошлое Рождество. Ожидала гнева или обиды, в конце концов, мало кто умеет посмеяться над собой, но удержаться не смогла. 

В ответ Леви подарил ей на день рождения чашку с надписью «Психоз и кофеинозависимость». Обе чашки заняли почетные места на столах. 

— А вообще Моб душка. — Говорить о муже Зоэ могла с таким же восторгом, как и кирпичах. — И чего я его так долго не замечала? Прямо не верится, что могла остаться без него.  
— Да ну, — Леви увидел на одном из листов ошибку, исправил её и заставил обиженно взвизгнувший принтер перепечатывать.  
— Ага. Я же рассказывала, как мы познакомились?  
— Сто раз.  
— Так вот, — Зоэ сняла очки и принялась вытирать их рукавом тонкого свитера. Без стекол её глаза, как и у всех плохо видящих, сильно менялись, становились какими-то расфокусированными, словно она могла наблюдать вещи, другим людям недоступные. — Я когда шла к нему на первое свидание… ну ты понимаешь, восемнадцать лет, платьишко-туфельки, накрасилась, колени дрожат… и вот надо же было, чтобы за мной увязалась какая-то городская сумасшедшая. Как сейчас помню — стремная такая тетка, седая и взлохмаченная, с палкой в руках и в одном тапке. 

Ханджи поджала губы и посмотрела своим невидящим взглядом на Леви. 

— И я шла, почти бежала от нее, а она кричала мне в спину: «Ты последняя! Все умерли, а ты осталась! Все умерли!»  
— Кто умер?  
— Да в том и дело, что никто, даже дед мой тогда еще жив был. Но испугалась я тогда жутко, забежала в какой-то магазин, попросилась в туалет и сидела там минут пятнадцать. Думала уже, что к черту и свидание, и все остальное, — женщина нацепила очки обратно. — А потом на меня как снизошло озарение, что она же говорила в прошедшем времени. Что все уже умерли. И что мне теперь нечего бояться. Я, конечно, тогда порядочно опоздала, но Моблит меня дождался, даже не ругался. Правда, это, наверное, потому что у меня все лицо было в размазавшейся косметике. Вот такие дела. А ты как?   
— Отлично. Хочу поскорее доделать это все и смыться отсюда.  
— Тебя кто-то ждет? — сильно наклонившись в сторону, Зоэ сунула нос в большой пакет, прислоненный к его столу. — О-о-о-о! Кто он?   
— Кто «кто»?   
— Ну, этот счастливчик, пробившийся сквозь твою толстую броню к твоему нежному сердцу!  
— Ты бредишь.  
— Не-а, — хитро сощурившись, Ханджи сложила руки на груди. — У тебя в пакете коробка с запечатанным пазлом. Ты таким не увлекаешься — значит, подарок. Твоему крестнику три года, две тысячи деталей явно не для него. Девушка? Ты и близко не умеешь с ними общаться. Плюс ты упоминал какого-то друга, ради которого ты сбежал с работы, чего на моей памяти раньше не случалось. Да и сейчас ты здесь для того, чтобы на выходных не думать о работе. А еще, — она выдержала театральную паузу и восторженно добавила: — А еще ты покраснел, а-а-а!  
— Браво, Шерлок, — Леви поднял руки, признавая её правоту и заранее ожидая расспросов. 

Но Ханджи ничего не спросила, разве что перестала маниакально улыбаться.

— Я рада за тебя, коротышка. Если это действительно твой человек — вдвойне рада. В конце концов, ты заслужил больше счастья, чем все молодожены вместе взятые, особенно чета Йегеров. Ладно, — она встала и оттащила кресло на место, — пойду, я, наверное. А ты не засиживайся. И не простудись. Хуже простуженного тебя лишь ты же после пьянки, когда у всех вокруг болит голова, а у тебя нет. 

Взяв сумку, она остановилась в дверях и, посмотрев через плечо, тише сказала:

— А знаешь, я когда-то про тебя одному человеку… неважно, в общем.  
— Что? — спросил Леви у закрывшейся двери. — Ты меня кому-то сватала?!

Ответом ему был удаляющийся хохот.

***

— Снимай все.  
— И бегом в душ.  
— Я сейчас вещи подыщу.  
— Почему ты не позвонил? Я бы тебя встретил с зонтом, — услышал Леви уже сквозь шум воды.  
— Угу, — ответил Аккерман сразу на всё, зажмурившись и подставив лицо под струи горячей воды. Пусть дорога была и недолгой, но он успел вымокнуть до нитки и промерзнуть до костей.

Осень в этом году решила не баловать теплом: жара в самом начале сентября резко сменилась холодом и сыростью, половина отдела мгновенно простудилась и чихала, а Райнер и вовсе взял больничный. Леви держался — особенность не разбалованного в детстве организма или что-то другое, но болел он крайне редко. 

За шторкой душа проявился силуэт Эрвина.

— Здесь полотенце и одежда. Белья нет, прости. Все, конечно, великовато, но…  
— Ничего. Спасибо.  
— Я сейчас чай заварю. Черный?   
— Черный. 

В талии они были почти одинаковы, в плечах Смит был несколько шире, а вот рукава и штанины пришлось сильно подворачивать, но Леви не расстроился по этому поводу. Одежда была сухая, теплая и пахла Эрвином. С другой стороны, будь ситуация обратной, тому вовсе пришлось бы сидеть, замотавшись в покрывало или плед. 

Украдкой, хотя его никто и не видел, Леви посмотрел на этикетки, запоминая размер.   
Хотя плед — это тоже хорошо.

Эрвин топтался на кухне, что-то бормоча себе под нос. На столе стоял небольшой керамический чайник, замотанный в какой-то непонятный шерстяной шарф, и чашки. 

— Будешь печеную картошку? С грибами? Ты ешь грибы?   
— Я все ем, — сказал Леви, забираясь на стул.   
— Ну, вдруг аллергия или…  
— Нет, ничего такого, не беспокойся. 

Картошку Эрвин готовил сам — Леви судил по тому, насколько неаккуратно она была разрезана перед тем, как её обваляли в соли и специях. Леви мог только представить, насколько сложно было провернуть это одной рукой, но вышло очень и очень вкусно.   
Сам он готовил плохо — в студенческие времена в первом семестре первого курса ему удалось освоить и довести до идеала готовку макарон из чужих макарон в чужой кастрюле, если повезет, то еще и с чужим маслом, выменивая все это на право переписать свои конспекты. Спустя годы его талант в кулинарии достиг идеалов варки-жарки полуфабрикатов или заказ еды из профильных заведений, чем он и занимался до сих пор. 

— Про какие твои таланты я еще не знаю? — спросил Аккерман, втыкая вилку в очередную картофелину.  
— Да какой талант, просто практика.   
— Не скажи. 

Заглянув в чайник и сделав какие-то ему одному известные выводы, Эрвин разлил чай по чашкам и подвинул одну к Леви.

— И готовить ты умеешь, и чай у тебя зашибенный. И рисуешь шикарно еще.   
— Рисовал.  
— Рисуешь, — настоял на своем Леви, и Эрвин не стал спорить. — Хоть бери да замуж тебя зови.   
— Так сразу? — улыбнулся Смит.  
— Ладно, не сразу. У нас сегодня еще много работы.

Своей большой-маленькой победой Леви считал то, что Эрвин принимал его помощь и при этом не возмущался. Всякие мелочи, которые становились значительно сложнее, если у тебя в распоряжении одна рука — застегнуть пуговицу, убрать со стола, побриться, в конце концов. В любое другое время Эрвин справлялся сам — ходил с порезами на шее, бил чашки, но справлялся, с упорством видящего новые ворота барана раз за разом повторяя вроде бы привычные действия, ища новые способы достижения целей, но когда Леви был рядом, то он просто не мог не воспользоваться каждой лишней возможностью просто еще раз его коснуться, при этом делая вид, что просто помогает. И если раньше при каждом таком порыве его встречало «я сам», «не надо» и тому подобное возмущение, то теперь Эрвин говорил «спасибо» и целовал Леви в висок. 

Его прежняя бравада выглядела еще более наигранной теперь, когда можно было поверить в то, что все действительно будет хорошо, только нужно время. Нужно привыкнуть, приспособиться, и это вполне реально. Леви делал вид, что не замечает резко увеличившееся количество л истов, исписанных с двух сторон карандашом. На них были буквы, обычные буквы: сто раз «А», «С» и «К», написанные так, словно это делал первоклассник.

— Утром капал глаз? — спросил Аккерман, тщательно отмывая руки с мылом.  
— Да.  
— Умница, — Леви взял с верхнего отдела на дверке холодильника небольшую бутылочку и принялся греть её в руках. 

Когда он впервые самостоятельно снял повязку с глаза Эрвина и наконец-то смог рассмотреть его лицо полностью, то не смог удержаться от замечания:

— Ну у тебя и брови!   
— Ты что, только заметил? — спросил Эрвин, поочередно моргнув правым и левым, слегка воспаленным глазом.   
— Я недооценивал масштаб. Они… впечатляют.   
— Ну, об этом я с детства в курсе. 

Больше всего в предписанной врачом процедуре закапывания глаза (Д ариус Закли, почему-то, все распоряжения насчет того, что надо делать после выписки, давал «мистеру Аккерману») Леви нравилось то, что можно было с чистой совестью сидеть у Эрвина на коленях и командовать. 

— Снимай повязку.

Продолжая сжимать флакон в руках, он наклонился вперед, всматриваясь.

— Посмотри вправо. Влево. Краснота уменьшилась, хорошо. — Решив, что температура лекарства приемлема, Леви велел Эрвину запрокинуть голову, аккуратно оттянул нижнее веко и стукнул пальцем по бутылочке, роняя прозрачную каплю.   
— Закрывай и держи веко. Не жмурься. 

А еще Леви нравились эти две минуты, пока Эрвин был совершенно беспомощен — врач сказал, что надо не двигаться — и Эрвин не двигался, да еще и держал открытой шею, на которой с прошлой подобной процедуры еще был виден след приступа чужой нежности. Леви устыдился за это, но не сильно, как раз чтобы утешающее погладить кровоподтек.

— Как хорошо, что ты не вампир, — пробормотал Эрвин, кося на него правым глазом. — А то съел бы меня.  
— Нет, я бы на тебе жил много лет, ты вот какой здоровый, крови много. И еще за собой в гроб спать таскал, в роли грелки.  
— Как жизнеутверждающе.

Леви уложил голову ему на плечо. Он никогда бы не подумал, что можно так отвыкнуть от отношений: с его прошлых, вроде как серьезных, прошло немало времени, и теперь приходилось заново нащупывать грани доступного и дозволенного. Наверное, это было именно то, что он упустил в свои студенческие времена — право держать кого-то за руку столько, столько хочется. Обнимать кого-то. Целовать. Сидеть на диване перед телевизором и есть чипсы из одной упаковки, сталкиваясь руками. В его возрасте уже положено носить кольцо на пальце и быть серьезным, сухо целовать спутника жизни в щеку перед тем, как уйти на работу, и потом еще раз, после работы. Ходить в школу, чтобы выслушивать гневные речи учителей по поводу пакостящих отпрысков. 

А если нет, то искать кого-то, руководствуясь логическими выводами и только ими, не подросток же.  
Вместо этого его сердце заходилось в бешеном темпе каждый раз, когда Эрвин улыбался. 

— Пазл, — развеял собственное наваждение Леви.   
— Что?   
— Я купил пазл, — с сожалением покинув насиженное место, Аккерман принялся искать пакет. — Мелкая моторика, все дела. У тебя есть место на этом захламленном столике?

***

— Я ненавижу эту воду, это небо и этот лес, — сказал Леви примерно в три часа ночи.  
— А горы?  
— Нет, горы еще ничего, терпимо. Где там это озеро находится?

Эрвин постучал пальцем по детали, заставляя её идеально встать на свое место, и потянулся к коробке. 

— Канада.   
— Ненавижу Канаду. 

Из двух тысяч деталей они разобрались примерно с половиной. Сперва они долго и нудно переворачивали их на лицевую сторону, затем Эрвин собирал рамку, а Леви делил детали по цвету, пытаясь понять, это голубой водный или небесный, и радовался, когда на синеве попадались кусочки облаков. 

— Ну, ты сам выбирал картинку.  
— Там еще были котята. Надо было брать котят?   
— Нет, наверное, лучше ненавидь озеро. 

Леви запрокинул голову и широко зевнул. 

— Иди-ка ты спать, — сказал ему Эрвин. — Моя кровать в твоем распоряжении.   
— А ты?   
— А я еще посижу. 

В чем-то Леви тоже перестал спорить.

Кровать у Эрвина была кошмарная — шириной для полутора человек или одного Смита и жутко твердая, в чем Леви убедился, когда, не раздеваясь, забрался под покрывало. В почти полной темноте, прорезаемой только светом из-под закрытой двери, он ощущал на себе мистический взгляд фарфоровых котов на полке, но был настолько уставшим, что закрыл глаза и буквально тут же уснул. 

Утро не принесло хорошей погоды, окно жадно цедило тусклый свет, а из-за стены доносились обрывки фраз:

— …вот эта стена…  
— …учитывай тот факт, что…

Застелив кровать и поправив размотавшийся за ночь правый рукав свитера, Леви толкнул дверь и встретился взглядом с гостем Эрвина. 

Возможно, это был какой-то ментальный родственник Ханджи — определить его пол сразу было почти невозможно. Невысокий, может, немного выше ста шестидесяти сантиметров, тонкий, с длинными, собранными в хвост светлыми волосами и большими голубыми глазами, взглядом которых тот пытался сжечь Леви дотла. 

— …ты должен заранее знать, какие обои будут в какой комнате, какая мебель, продумать все до мелочей, даже если от тебя это не зависит, представить так, словно ты уже побывал там, и только после этого начинать делать наброски. — Смит отвлекся, заметил Леви и улыбнулся. — Я сейчас, поставишь чайник?

Леви кивнул и пошел в сторону кухни, едва сдерживая самодовольную улыбку. К его радости, Эрвин продолжал в пух и прах разносить то, то ему там принесли на проверку.

— Вот зачем тут лестница? Видишь, вот эта дверь не сможет открыться полностью из-за ступенек.  
— А… если она будет в другую сторону открываться?  
— Пожарная безопасность, Армин! Она должна открываться именно в эту сторону, чтобы в случае пожара её можно было открыть даже в панике. С огнем вообще шутки плохи, и я не знаю, какая смерть приятнее — от дыма или от ожогов.

Включив чайник, Леви нашел хлеб и принялся делать бутерброды. Тостера у Эрвина не было, а хлеб был черствее, чем хотелось бы, но Аккерман философски решил, что с арахисовым маслом можно съесть даже мелко рубленную древесину. В соседней комнате по-прежнему спорили, но, к счастью, чай гостю Эрвин, похоже, предлагать не собирался, и за это Леви был ему благодарен.

Вообще ему казалось, что за стеной кто-то другой, выглядящий как Эрвин и с его голосом, в котором появились если не учительские, то какие-то стальные нотки, более уместные для какого-нибудь командира, приучающего молодняк жить по уставу. Ничего подобного Леви от него еще ни разу не слышал.

Эрвин-в-кофейне одинаково приветливо улыбался каждому посетителю, говорил нейтрально, с долей доброжелательности. Эрвин-после-наркоза улыбался значительно шире, и каждое его слово было пропитано постнаркотическим восторгом. Эрвин-дома улыбался больше глазами, чем ртом, и мог позволить себе быть грустным, если так и было.   
О том, насколько он сам отличается сейчас от себя же на работе, Леви мог только догадываться, отмеряя ложкой заварку. 

Хлопнула дверь.

— Репетиторство? — спросил Леви у Эрвина.  
— Раньше, на первом курсе. Сейчас заглядывает с рефератами и проектами. Умный парень, только трус, никак не решится отойти от книжных канонов.  
— Он к тебе… — Леви пошевелил бровями, намекая на отношения, чем вызвал искреннее недоумение со стороны Эрвина.  
— Да нет, с чего ты взял?  
— Просто он на меня посмотрел так, будто я его любимую собаку сбил, а когда заметил, то еще и сдал назад и окончательно раскатал ее по асфальту.   
— Нет, точно нет.  
— Тогда, наверное, сбил. Как только умудрился — у меня же ни машины, ни прав…  
— Ты что, ревнуешь?  
— Не-а. Но он точно наделал всяких выводов по тому, что мы оба растрепанные и никто не поверит, что ебались мы исключительно с пазлом и он поимел нас обоих.   
— Я его собрал! Почти. Честь вставить ему… последнюю деталь я оставил тебе.

Леви рассмеялся. Небольшой камушек, успевший образоваться за время, что он провел, делая нехитрый завтрак, свалился с души.

Наверное, хорошо, что этот Армин был трусом. Иначе на этом стуле сидел бы и ел бутерброд с арахисовым маслом он, а не Леви. Подворачивал бы рукава чужого свитера. Целовал бы Эрвина, заставляя того сильно нагибаться. Делал бы еще кучу вещей, будь в нем больше смелости, если бы не смотрел и страдал, а сделал бы первым шаг — авось бы и сработало. 

С другой стороны, где был этот Армин, когда с Эрвином случилось то, что случилось? Закли по большому секрету сообщил Леви, что по неофициальной, но надежной информации руку Эрвина можно было собрать и спасти, но этого решили не делать из-за его плохой платежеспособности. Попади он в другую больницу, в тот же госпиталь Святой Розы, все могло быть иначе. Ходил бы в гипсе, не пошел бы работать в кофейню, не встретился бы с Леви. 

Не усомнился бы в собственной нужности кому-то. 

И Леви не притянул бы его к себе за воротник больничной рубахи, заставляя наконец-то заткнуться, не давая говорить еще несколько минут. 

— Мне нужен. Не знаю, с какого перепугу, но нужен, — сказал он ему тогда, и это положило начало их странноватым отношениям.

Слава всем богам, что этот Армин — трус. 

— Когда я учился, чтобы тебе что-то объяснили, приходилось идти к старшим курсам. Поэтому я пытался по максимуму разбираться со всем на парах. Правда, иногда приходилось их пропускать, отсиживаясь в медпункте, — ностальгически вздохнул Леви. — Тогда не я искал повод подраться, а повод искал меня.   
— Ты не похож на хулигана.   
— Сейчас уже нет. Но тебя на лопатки уложу.   
— Думаешь?  
— Уверен. С двумя руками — я посомневался бы, хотя кто знает, — Леви подсунул тарелку с последним бутербродом ближе к Эрвину. — Мой дядя считал, что в этой жизни уметь драться важнее, чем уметь грамотно писать.   
— А ты как думаешь?  
— В чем-то он был прав. Он, конечно, псих был, но со своими принципами, и в тех условиях, в которых я жил, это действительно было важнее. Полезнее, во всяком случае.   
— А я, сколько себя помню, постоянно за партой сидел, — Эрвин ностальгически усмехнулся. — Мой отец преподавал в средней школе, а оставлять меня было не с кем, так что я постоянно торчал где-то в дальнем углу класса, рисовал что-то сам себе и не отсвечивал. 

Его взгляд расфокусировался, словно он видел себя в прошлом прямо сейчас. Повязку Эрвин снял еще ночью, но, учитывая то, что яркого света сейчас не наблюдалось, Леви решил на него не ворчать. 

— Вообще, учиться всегда было интересно. Помню, курсе на третьем, наверное, нужно было сделать чертежи какого-то здания из легенд или сказок, и я выбрал башню волшебницы Шалотт. Преподаватель оказался фанатом артурианы, и мы с ним поругались прямо во время сдачи проекта — не сошлись во мнениях по поводу легенды.  
— Шалотт? — В легендах о короле Артуре Леви разбирался плохо, знал только, что там было много рыцарей, которые предпочитали заседать за круглым, а не прямоугольным или квадратным, как нормальные люди, столом. 

— Вообще, эта история не из оригинальной артурианы, просто базируется на ней. В оригинале прекрасная Элайне из Астолата умерла от тоски и печали после того, как её любовь отвергли. В более поздних историях появляется башня, в которой Шалотт заточена по непонятной причине. Она проклята и может только прясть и смотреть в волшебное зеркало, которое показывает ей дорогу к Камелоту. В один прекрасный момент она видит Ланселота и влюбляется в него, после чего решает покинуть свою тюрьму, зная, что умрет, сделав это. Лодка с её телом приплывает в Камелот, и даже Ланселот признает, что она прекрасна.   
— Вроде все предельно понятно.   
— На самом деле здесь куча вопросов. Кто её проклял? Убило ли её проклятие или самоубеждение? Мне кажется, что она была в той башне не одна — кто-то готовил ей еду и стирал одежду. А еще мне кажется, что, разбей она зеркало раньше — дожила бы до старости. Потому что это ужасно — знать, что свобода совсем рядом, за стеной, но не иметь возможности обрести её из-за страха. Но страх имеет свойство доходить до той черты, когда на него перестаешь обращать внимание, — Эрвин провел по лицу пальцами. — Все чаще мне кажется, что смерть была платой за то, что она там увидела. Или за свободу, вероятнее, тех людей, что были заточены вместе с ней, которые теперь могли уйти.  
— Глупая смерть.  
— Не соглашусь. В конце концов, она же тоже получила свою часть неба вне стен.   
— Ради этого стоит умереть?  
— Ради этого стоит жить.

***

— А вот это сделает Петра… А Имир доделает отчеты за прошлый месяц.

Леви склонил голову, чтобы лучше было видно Ханджи. Та выглядела как начинающий индийский йог, который вроде и мог сидеть на гвоздях, но сильно нервничал. 

— Ах, что ж это! — Зоэ всплеснула руками и возмущенно воскликнула: — А их нет на работе! Ни одного, блин! Тут торчу только я и моя половина начальника! Кто разрешил вам, гадам, болеть? Леви, ты разрешал? — она резко развернулась к нему и выпучила глаза в жуткой гримасе.   
— Нет.  
— Вот! — Ее голос стал до плаксивого обиженным. — Я так устала, так устала… Середина недели, а я уже хочу упиться в каком-нибудь грязном баре и чтобы Моб меня искал целый вечер. Еще и дожди эти, я опять зонтик забыла…   
— Можешь взять мой, — попытался утешить её Леви, который в кои-то веки зонт взял. — И сбежим с работы пораньше.   
— О да! Ты лучший из начальников, коротышка! Я тебя прямо даже люблю, хочешь, угощу кофе? 

Леви бросил взгляд на большие круглые часы над пустующим столом Имир. Раньше он в это время как раз шел в кофейню «обедать», но в связи с тем, что объем работы резко увеличился, а доступных работников — уменьшился, приходилось жертвовать перерывом, чтобы не засиживаться допоздна. 

— Не могу оторваться от бумаг.  
— А я тебе принесу! — Ханджи метнулась к полупустой вешалке, сдернула с нее свою куртку и чужой зонтик. — Ты эспрессо любишь?   
— Люблю я чай, а пью да, эспрессо. Без сахара. 

Кроме высокого стакана, украшенного надписью «Зое» и кривым цветочком, Леви привалило еще и газетой. 

— У меня приступ немотивированной щедрости, — важно сказала Ханджи, вытирая очки. Вместе с запахом сырости она принесла еще и запах никотина.  
— Одолжить тебе зонт до завтра?   
— Да!

Леви перевернул газету, улыбнулся знакомому «Э. Смит» и отхлебнул кофе. Создавая кроссворды, Эрвин уходил в себя, тасовал слова в какой-то программе на компьютере, переводя взгляд с одного монитора на второй и уже куда увереннее щелкая мышью. 

**Крепкий алкогольный напиток, получаемый из сока сахарного тростника, 3 буквы.  
Ядовитое млекопитающее, 7 букв.**

«Утконос», — вписал Леви и закусил губу, вспоминая неловкий подкат в свою сторону и то, как Эрвин потом исправлялся, признавая за Аккерманом схожесть исключительно с енотами. Леви на это наигранно злился и обещал утопить в ванной всю его одежду из искренних енотовых чувств. 

Эрвин. 

В голову лез образ его шикарной спины с испариной на лопатках. Леви спрятался за стаканом и попытался вернуться к кроссворду.

**Наложение колебаний, 8 букв**. 

Он сам признался Смиту, что крайне слабо представляет, как это происходит в однополых парах. Ну, разве что в курсе, что кому-то придется быть снизу. Эрвин улыбнулся и призвал не париться по такому поводу: у него-то была очень интересная жизнь в студенческие времена, а немного практики — и Леви поймет, что особой разницы нет.

— А пассив вообще понятие растяжимое. Думаю, тебе стоит попробовать обе позиции и решить, как тебе нравится больше, — сказал он и подставился тем же вечером. 

**Наука о прошлом, 7 букв**.

Стоны у Эрвина были низкие, приглушенные, Леви постоянно боялся, что сделает ему больно, но вроде бы не сделал, а после они несколько часов валялись на тесной кровати Эрвина в обнимку и болтали о всякой чепухе, пока их не сморил сон. Из-за массового выхода на больничный сотрудников уставал Леви зверски. 

— Леви? С тобой все хорошо?  
— А?  
— Ну, ты красный такой сидишь. Температуры нет?  
— Нет, — Леви дернул головой. — Жарковато здесь.   
— Ага, — радостно согласилась Зоэ. — Накрутили сдуру, мать их растак. 

Уйти получилось раньше всего на сорок минут. Распрощавшись с Леви, Зоэ убежала прочь, держа над головой раскрытый зонт и при этом собирая ботинками все лужи, чем вызывала негодование прохожих. Леви слабо верил, что у этой женщины двое детей и серьезная работа. 

Он вымок быстро, но в этот раз это совершенно его не волновало — у Эрвина дома теперь имелось небольшое количество подходящей ему по размеру одежды, что всегда можно было переодеться.   
Оставляя за собой мокрые следы, Леви вошел в дом и поднялся на второй этаж, прошел по длинному коридору к знакомой двери и замер, не коснувшись кнопки звонка.

Внутри громко спорили, скорее даже ругались. Один голос принадлежал хозяину квартиры, обладатель второго, судя по всему, был сильно пьян.

— Эрвин! — Вторая часть фразы потонула в неразборчивом бормотании.  
— Успокойся, Армин! — Голос Эрвина снова приобрел к омандирский тон. — Твои заявления глупы.  
— Х-хах! Ты не знаешь этого человека, черт подери, я… я… 

Леви прислонился к стене, ожидая услышать о себе много интересного.

— Я вспомнил, где его видел. Мой бывший одноклассник еще года два назад рассказывал о жутком начальнике соседнего отдела. Он хренов садист, ты в курсе? Его отправляют в командировки только для того, чтобы избивать и запугивать людей!  
— Армин…  
— Нет, я скажу!  
— Я тоже скажу! Я не знаю, на что ты рассчитывал, когда пришел сюда в таком состоянии, — л ьдом в голосе Эрвина можно было заморозить экватор. — Даже если это правда, все эти слова про любовь и прочее, то прости, но у нас ничего не выйдет.  
— Почему?! Я… я же… это из-за денег, да? Ты не любишь его, нет. Чувствуешь, что должен ему, так? — забормотал Армин почти безумно. — Я… я могу понять…  
— Это не так. И я не хочу продолжать этот разговор, мне нужно выходить.

Несколько долгих мгновений стояла тишина.

— Я должен отнести ему зонт. 

Входная дверь резко открылась, впуская пунцового парня, чьи светлые растрепанные волосы закрывали ему половину лица. Столкнувшись с Леви, он горько скривился и с ненавистью прокричал ему в лицо:

— Я тебя ненавижу, ублюдок! 

И убежал, напоследок хлопнув еще и дверью подъезда.

— Как я скучно живу, — сказал Леви вышедшему Эрвину. 

Тот смотрел на него, выпучив глаза, словно на призрака.

— А… — Смит поднял и опустил руку с зажатым в ней зонтом. — Ты все слышал?  
— Не все, но порядочно.

Эрвин улыбнулся, откинулся назад и сполз по стене, усаживаясь на пол. В нем уже было не рассмотреть человека, спорившего пять минут назад — только кто-то расстроенный и раздосадованный.   
Леви, наплевав на то, что пол, вероятно, очень грязный, опустился напротив. 

— Ты был прав. Насчет того, что он неровно ко мне дышит, — усмехнулся Смит. — Только вот я не ожидал подобной…   
— Сцены?  
— Сцены. 

Наверное, Леви пропустил самую интересную часть их спора. С этого студента сталось бы начать с песни «я же лучше собаки», в которой собакой был бы, конечно, Аккерман — страшный человек из рассказов… с кем он там примерно одного возраста? Ах да, с Йегером, кем же еще.  
Интересно, если ему зубы таки выбить, они отрастут заново? Этот может, может. 

— Ну, в целом он прав. Я действительно запугиваю и иногда бью людей, — признался Леви.   
— Ты… — Эрвин повертел в руке складной зонт и рассеянно сунул его в карман. — Тоже думаешь, что это все из-за тех денег? 

Похоже, это сильно его угнетало. Впрочем, любой человек бы чувствовал себя неуютно в подобной ситуации.

— Не-а, — честно ответил Леви. — После первых твоих комплиментов у меня и идеи такой не было.  
— Первых?  
— Ну да, после наркоза. В таком состоянии люди не врут, а ты выглядел так, словно я лучшее, что есть в твоей жизни. 

Эрвин опустил взгляд и рассмеялся. 

— Я не помню ничего из этого.  
— А тебе и не надо, это будет моя отдушина для всяких серых дней.  
— А зонт ты забыл, как я и думал.  
— Вообще-то, нет, я его одолжил до завтра, — возмутился Леви.  
— И промок до нитки, — Эрвин поднялся и протянул ему руку. — Пойдем, будем тебя отогревать и кормить.

Когда Леви уцепился за его ладонь, рывком вставая, Эрвину вдруг подумалось, что, может, его вторая рука была платой за этот момент и за все, что еще будут.   
И что в таком случае он не остался в накладе.

***

Леви нравилось у Эрвина дома. Нравился старый, но удобный диван, на котором можно было сидеть с чашкой чая, пока Смит что-то делал за компьютером. Нравился скрипучий столик, на котором до сих пор лежал собранный пазл с канадским озером — Леви с садистским удовольствием вставил туда последнюю деталь. Эрвин предлагал наклеить пазл на бумагу и залить каким-то специальным лаком или чем-то вроде него, чтобы наверняка, но все не доходили руки.

Леви нравились чужие свитера — какие-то грубые на вид, но в то же время невероятно теплые.   
Нравились небольшие картины с пасторальными сюжетами на стенах.   
Нравилось сидеть за кухонным столом и медленно, вдумчиво намазывать хлеб маслом. К кухонному окну прилетали птицы, и Леви через форточку сыпал им хлебные крошки.

Леви не ждал, что его лофт, противоположный этому месту, так понравится Эрвину, но тот, едва разогнувшись после того, как снял обувь, пришел в какой-то по-детски наивный восторг. 

— Свет… где здесь включается свет? 

Леви послушно защелкал выключателями, впервые, наверное, включая все возможные лампы.

— Офигеть можно, — выдохнул Эрвин. — Никогда бы не подумал так сделать. 

Леви пожал плечами, посмотрел на стену и впервые заметил, что она не светло-серая, как он всегда думал, а скорее пастельно-сизая, как перья голубя, с фиолетовым отливом. 

— Тут сколько квадратов? Где-то сорок, немного больше, да?   
— Примерно, не помню точно. 

Эрвин внимательно осмотрел часть помещения, именовавшееся кухней и одарил Леви ироничной улыбкой.

— Что уже не так?  
— У тебя нет навесных шкафчиков.   
— Зато у меня есть тостер и кофеварка, — не желая развивать эту тему, Аккерман дернул гостя за рукав, разворачивая к себе. — И вообще… а ну иди сюда.

Протащив Эрвина под лампу, он заставил его нагнуться. Нет, не показалось.

— У тебя левый глаз темнее правого. Я раньше и не замечал, наверное, из-за света.   
— Это плохо?   
— Думаю, это последствия операции. — Леви стянул с Эрвина куртку. — Тебе все равно на осмотр в пятницу, а в целом это даже красиво. Необычно. 

Что Аккерман действительно считал в своем жилье лучше, так это ванную комнату, в которой, кроме душа, имелась и ванна, способная уместить их двоих.

А кровать, до сих пор казавшаяся лишним предметом интерьера, наконец-то дождалась своего звездного часа, и Леви оценил её удобство сполна, пока его, не успевшего отойти от оргазма, Эрвин растягивал пальцами, рассказывая на ухо про всяческие планы на будущее, в которых Леви определенно пришлось бы покричать для него.  
Леви был рад сделать это и сейчас, благо звукоизоляция позволяла творить и не такое, но с удивлением для себя понял, что способен только на тихое хныканье и постанывания в такт движениям.   
А потом и вовсе оказался неспособен ни на что, даже ноги свести — так и лежал морской звездой, чувствуя себя очень счастливым и внезапно приятно грязным, пока Эрвин хлопотал над ним, пытаясь привести в чувство.

— Леви, ты как?  
— Я…  
— Что?  
— Я…  
— Что-то болит?  
— Я определился. И хочу еще. 

Леви привык ждать от жизни подлостей — жизнь же его и научила этому. Что за каждой маленькой радостью следует большое расстройство. Что за перепавшую конфету придется расплачиваться синяками, а Кенни-в-хорошем-настроении на день — это еще неделя обычного Кенни. 

Взглянув на себя утром в зеркале, он пришел к выводу, что, пожалуй, подлостям стоило уже исчерпать свой запас. Что теперь и дальше все определенно будет только хорошо.  
Прикинув, что засосы на шее не спрячет воротник, Леви взял телефон и написал Ханджи сообщение с просьбой прикрыть его  
.   
«Я требую, чтобы ты потом объяснился в конце концов!» — последовал ответ, и он принял его за согласие. 

На кухонном столе его ждал укутанный в шарф Эрвина заварник и два листа бумаги. Первый — записка со словами «Выбежал в магазин, буду через 20 минут». Второй — неровно, но очень старательно нарисованный кроссворд. Совсем небольшой, на пять слов.

«Символ японской каны».  
«Фильм „Париж, я … тебя”».  
«Обозначение второго лица».  
«Изобретатель джинс».  
«Неофициальное название Белгорода-Днестровского».

— И я тебя, черт подери! — закричал Леви, заслышав шум у входной двери. — И я тебя люблю, Эрвин Смит.

***

Объясниться перед Зоэ все же пришлось. Точнее, назначить ей встречу и прийти вдвоем, дальше Ханджи сама придумала, что делать — то обнимала, то кричала на Эрвина, то бурно радовалась, что с ним все в порядке. Леви оставалось только стоять в стороне и наблюдать этот цирк, щурясь от внезапно выглянувшего из-за облаков солнца и собственного благодушия.

— У вас найдется закурить? — спросили у него, и Леви по привычке сунул руку в карман, но обнаружил там только телефон.   
— Знаете… бросил, — виновато улыбнулся он.  
— И не хочется?

Аккерман прислушался к своим ощущениям. Запах никотина от прохожего не вызывал у него ни раздражения, ни чего-то подобного. Подняв полный запоздалого озарения взгляд, он твердо и уверенно ответил:

— Больше нет.

**End.**


End file.
